Two World Family
by RustyCage500
Summary: That is my first fanfiction ever published, in my story Ichigo meets Tia long before battle with Aizen, from that moment they feelings becomes even stronger. Rated M for sexual and suggestive contest, lemon and gore.
1. Rising love

Chapter 1:Rising Love

* * *

Tier P.O.V

'It hurt so much.' that was the only thought in my head, after few hours my wounds started to heal but I will probably pass out soon because of losing too much blood. I don't want to die here but what else is left for me, my Fracción's are dead and Aizen have betrayed me, I have nothing left in this life.

When my eyesight was getting blurry I started to think about this orange-haired boy "Kurosaki….Ichigo." the same boy that tried to protect me from Aizen's but was too slow, 'If only he could save me, I would be more than happy.' while thinking about him I came up with an idea, 'It sure is worth trying.' I concentrated and flared me reiatsu up 'Please Ichigo, save me.' after few moment I started to feel very weak. " looks like this is end for me." when my eyes were closing I could hear familiar voice, "Tier, open your eyes please!" I slowly fall asleep not having any strength to response.

Ichigo P.O.V

I was standing above severed body of Aizen, "I hate killing but that was the only way to stop you." Hōgyoku fell off from his dead body, seconds later Urahara shunpoed behind me. "Ichigo, I can save your shinigami powers if you want." I turned to face him, "You can do it?!" I wanted to still have my powers, I didn't want to say goodbye to everyone, "I can do anything just please help me." Urahara picked Hōgyoku up and hold it in front of my chest, "You just have to pump some reiryoku inside it, I will do the rest." I did as he said and Hōgyoku was shining in purple color to the point when it was blinding him, after few minutes I opened my eyes to see that I was in my inner world.

'**Good to be back king.**' I turn behind me to see my hollow and Zangetsu standing there. 'Good to see you alive Ichigo.' Zangetsu said with faint smile on his face, 'Looks like you didn't lost your powers, now you can help her.' I looked at Zangetsu with confused look, 'Who did you mean Zangetsu?' just when I said that hollow punch me in the face, '**We are talking about that blonde arrancar girl you were trying to save from Aizen.**' when he said that my eyes widen in shock . 'She is dying Ichigo, you must be hurry if you don't want to regret for the rest of you live.' Zangetsu said while pushing me out off my inner world.

I snapped my eyes open and saw Urahara staring at me, I quickly get up and stand before him, "Urahara, go to your shop and call for Inoue, I will meet you there." when I see him nodding I used shunpo to get to the source of fading reiatsu as fast as I can, after a while I saw her laying in a poll of blood which forced tears to roll down my cheeks, I run up to her and take her in my arms, "Tier, open your eyes please!" I picked her up bride style and started to run, after a while I was in front of Urahara's shop and without second thought I walked inside, Inoue and Urahara were waiting inside when they looked at me they eyes widened to enormous size, first because of tears rolling down my cheeks, and terrified look on my face and also because a person which I was holding in my arms.

"Urahara, Inoue I beg of you help her, I will do anything just help her!" only few people ever saw me crying, even less saw me begging for something, my words caused them to immediately take actions, "Ichigo lay her on the futon, Inoue start healing her, Tessai come here quickly!" after a moment to the room walked very high and muscular men, his eyes widened at the sight of Harribel, "Tessai, create a barrier which will suppress her reiatsu, Ururu, Jinta watch out for any shinigami that will be close by!" both of them quickly run out of the shop scared because of Urahara sudden reaction, "Thank you very much everyone, I will tell you everything after she woke up Urahara but I have one more selfish request, could you create her a gigai that will suppress her reiatsu?".

He somehow managed to calm down and asked me, "Are you sure about that Kurosaki, you know what punishment awaits for protecting arrancar, if Soul Society will know about her they will imprison and execute both of you." I get up from my knees and said with courage in my voice, "I know that but even if they will know about her I won't let them take her away." my words make a big impact on his mind, just when I was about to continue I heard some familiar voice, "It seems like we already know about her Kurosaki-kun." , 'Shit, this can't be true!' when I turned around I saw Unohana and Yamamoto with light smiles.

Just when I was reaching for Zangetsu I was stopped by Unohana, "Don't worry Ichigo, we will not take her from you." This words forced me to my knees, "Really, you won't take her?" both of them give me a reassuring smiles, "But you have to go with us to the Soul Society, we have some matters to talk about." I turn in the direction of Tier who was laying with a faint smile, (a/n. In her normal form remaining of her mask don't cover her face.) "We can go even now, but I want to be here before Tia will wake up." Unohana opened up senkaimon and we walked to Soul Society.

Normal P.O.V

All captains were present at the meeting, Ichigo would never guess what will happen. "At this meeting we will talk about what happened at Karakura, Kurosaki Ichigo tell us about your fight with Aizen." Ichigo explain every detail except Tier, Unohana give him her persuading smile forcing him to tell the truth, when he tell them everything some of the captains was sending him death glares.

Just when he was about to tell something more Soifon started shouting, "Captain Yamamoto , we can't let her go, she's arrancar more to this an Tres Espada, we can't let something that dangerous walk freely." at this words Ichigo barely maintain to control his rage, Unohana noticed this and said "Captain Soifon , would you please don't insult her, she seems to be very dear person to our hero." at her words Ichigo blushed and Soifon apologize to him, "I'm sorry Ichigo-dono but you must understand that she is a hollow, and we shinigami holds a grudge toward them." he clearly understand her point, his mother was killed by hollow but Tier was more human than hollow, "It's nothing Captain Soifon I perfectly understand why you talk like that about hollows but you must know that Tier isn't like any other arrancar." after his words Hitsugaya finally spoken, "By Tier you mean that tanned arrancar with blond hair?".

"You were fighting with her so can you tell me your opinion about her?" Toshiro were thinking for a while but then spoken, "You're right, from all arrancars she seems to be the most human and if you are in relationship with her she can't be that dangerous." at his words Ichigo blushed like strawberry, "I still haven't confessed to her, so it's not like we're lovers or something." his face was all red and Unohana giggled slightly before turning to Yamamoto "Captain Yamamoto , isn't there something that you would like to talk about with our hero?" at her words Yamamoto finally returned to the main subject.

"Right, Kurosaki Ichigo as you're strong warrior who helped Soul Society many times I wish to ask you, would you like to be a captain of 5th division?" everyone inside the meeting hall fell silent and Ichigo only nod, "That's good to know, you should get going now, outside someone will give you your captain haori." in reply Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "So you knew from beginning that I was going to accept." Yamamoto only smirked, which makes Ichigo sigh. "I will get going now." With his last words he shunpoed to senkaimon and passed through it.

Tia P.O.V

My eyes opened, now I was looking at unfamiliar ceiling when suddenly someone called my name, "Harribel-san, how are you felling?" I was startled, because that man know my name, I quickly stand up and reached for my sword but I meet nothing, "Don't worry your sword is right here, but I hope that you won't reach for it because Ichigo were really desperate to protect you." at his words I stopped dead in track and blushed, 'Ichigo bring me here?' only thought about him was enough to make me blush but I know that he don't love me, he would never love something like me. "Ichigo is really a lucky guy, having such cute girlfriend."

I backed up a little "I'm not his girlfriend, he would never love me." that was obvious for me, I'm arrancar and he is shinigami, he will never love me. "I think you are wrong, I saw his face when he bring you here, when he comes back you should confess to him or someone else will take him." my chest hurts so much only by imagining Ichigo with other woman, "I won't let that happen, I will make Ichigo mine even by force." when I realize what I was saying I blushed madly, "If that's the case then I have small surprise for you, come with me." his words picked my interest so I decided to follow him, when we entered the other room I saw something that gave me shiver down my spine, "Why I'm sleeping there, is this some kind of joke." I looked at this man who gave me confused look, "Is that first time that you see gigai?" now it was my time to be confused, "You don't need to worry, gigai is artificial body that is perfect copy of human with all of it benefits, I created it by using reiryoku that was leaking out of you so you just have to get inside it, that body will completely suppress your reiatsu." that man said it is exact copy of human body, so that means I will be human just like Ichigo, if it's true then I don't mind, "I will do it." with that said I entered my gigai, my thought went into the possible future when I will make family with Ichigo.

Ichigo P.O.V

I went straight to Urahara shop to pick up my body and check on Tier, when I entered inside I noticed that Harribel wasn't there, "Urahara, where is Tier?!" I was very angry because I can never guess what's on his mind, "Don't worry Kurosaki-kun, she is testing her gigai right now, you can see her if you want." I wanted to see her but I was having bad feelings when I saw old man wide grin. Just when I entered the room I barely managed to keep my nosebleed when I saw Tier standing there only in her lace black underwear, I was looking at her very attractive body and tanned skin, then I looked up to her beautiful face, short blonde hairs with three braids and teal eyes, after few seconds my thoughts were interrupted by my hollow, '**Our queen has nice ass, don't you think king?**' I sighed mentally 'In this one I must agree with you'.

"Ichi…..go?" her voice bring me back to reality, "Wow, I mean sorry I wasn't peeking or anything." I quickly turn around embarrassed at my reaction and sight I was having before my eyes few moments ago. I didn't expect her to do something like that, she hugged me tightly and I could feel her tears through my shirt, "Ichigo, I was so scared I wasn't sure if you will find me there but you did it, I was thinking that Aizen killed you and only thinking something like that was breaking my heart." she started to sob and her embrace become stronger to the point that it was crashing my ribs "Tier It's all right now, I'm here so don't worry." After a while I gathered up my courage and finally decided, I won't hide my feelings any more, '**Finally, I was thinking that you're gay because of your actions but as I see I was mistaken about you king.**' , 'Just stop talking, or I will never tell her!' I turned around to meet her teal eyes, unable to stay calm any more I hugged her, "Tier I don't want to see you getting hurt any more, forgive me because I wasn't fast enough to protect you, I love you Tier and I will always love you." When I look at her I saw even more tears rolling down her cheeks, I was afraid that I had done something wrong but that thought disappeared after seeing her smile, "Me too, I also love you Ichigo." I couldn't believe what she did next.

Tier P.O.V

"Tier I don't want to see you getting hurt any more, forgive me because I wasn't fast enough to protect you, I love you Tier and I will always love you." I'm so happy, he finally said he loves me, it's the best day in my whole live, "Me too, I also love you Ichigo." I love him so much that it hurts when he is nowhere around, I did something that I wanted to do for a long time, I kissed him while trying to slip my tongue inside his mouth but he was doing the same, we kissed for almost three minutes before we were forced to take a break. "Ara , looks like you two have fun don't you?" when I turned to the source of the voice I saw Urahara giggling behind his fan, I realize we were still hugging each other so acting on impulse we break our embrace and my face has the same shade of red as his, "What do you want Urahara?!" I was surprised by his sudden outburst of anger, "Ichigo don't worry I have small gift for your girlfriend, from Monday she will be going to the same class as you." he give me a small package, inside I found my new school uniform, my ID, black jeans, black knee-length boots, black tights ,black cardigan with neck-length collar which have white drawing of shark on the back and white T-shirt.

I looked down and noticed that I wear nothing more than my underwear, I blushed madly before I kicked Urahara and Ichigo from the room, "Don't fucking try to peek or I will kill you both!" with that said I quickly get dressed and walked to where Ichigo was. When I entered the room I heard what they were talking about, "Tier have nowhere to go so she will be staying with me." I was really happy when he said that, it feels like I'm one step closer to make Ichigo completely mine, I knelled behind him and hugged him which nearly give him a heart attack, when he turn his face to me I saw him blushing like strawberry and just when he was about to said something I interrupted him, "Ichigo please, let's go home already I still want to meet your family." He slightly nodded and stand up, just when we were about to leave Urahara whispered to my ear, "Don't try to force him into intercourse right now, he is very shy so if he won't be ready you will get totally opposite effect than you want, give him at least one month and everything will be all right." his words totally change my opinion about him, he really care about Ichigo so I think acting little more friendly toward him will okay.

Ichigo P.O.V

I was walking toward my house while holding hands with Tier, it's the best feeling I ever had except that kiss twenty minutes ago. When we were in front of my house I hesitated a little, "Tier, wait here while I check on something." she give me confused look but I just focused on what will be happening, just when I opened the doors in instant my dad were trying to double kick my face, "Ichigooooooooooo!" I take a step do the side, grabbed his legs and threw him at the wall, when old man was getting up he take a look at Tier with his jaw dropped, Tier not knowing what to do just presented herself, "Nice to meet you, my name is Tier Harribel and I'm…Ichigo's girlfriend." Tier obviously wasn't used to calling herself a girlfriend, she was blushing madly while my father started crying and run up to the portrait of my dead mother, "Masaki, our son finally find himself a girlfriend and now we will become grandparents."

At his words I blushed in several shades of red, '**Looks like we should meet his request, don't you think like that king?**' , 'Shut up, it's still too early to think about that!' I mentally yelled at him, '_Calm down Ichigo, we will talk later but now you have something to do._' shit he's right, I still haven't tell Tier about my sisters. "Tier come in, I'm sure that Yuzu and Karin will want to meet you." Tier just give me a small nod while still blushing and went inside. In the living room Karin was laying on the couch with her usual bored face and Yuzu was making dinner, when my dad finally stopped crying he bow lightly, "Welcome, my name is Isshin Kurosaki and that are Yuzu and Karin." when Karin noticed Tier her eyes went wide open, "Brother, who is that girl beside you?" her words catch attention of Yuzu which just finished making dinner, Tier bowed deeply wanting to hide her blush, "I-It's pleasure to meet you, my name is Tier Harribel and I'm Ichigo's girlfriend." After her words Yuzu and Karin were looking at me with shocked faces. 'I have very dynamic girlfriend, don't you think Zangetsu?' , '_You're very lucky Ichigo, after meeting her in Hueco Mundo your relationship with her only grew, in Hueco Mundo you just spend one month travelling with her but you two already have unbreakable bound, but now I will ask you seriously, were you thinking about future?_' his words forced me to imagine our possible future, 'Yes, maybe in a year or two we will create normal family forgetting about past and possibly few kids will be nice, but that will be in future not now.' I withdraw from my thought when Tier grabbed my shoulder, "Ichigo, is something wrong?" shit, I made Tier worry about me and that never is good.

"Nothing." I gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "Everything is fine, you don't need to worry about me." I turn my attention to Yuzu and Karin who were watching me with dropped jaws, "Yuzu, Karin would you please take Tier tomorrow to the mall, she needs some clothes because her luggage were stolen at the airport, and don't worry I will give you some money." they were thinking for few seconds before responding, finally Yuzu answered. "Don't worry brother, if Tier is your girlfriend I won't say no especially when she could become my second sister." at her words both me and Tier starts to blush madly.

Normal P.O.V

While Tier go upstairs to take a shower, Ichigo and Isshin were talking in the living room, first one to speak was Isshin, "Ichigo, how did you end up in a relationship with arrancar and what did you do if Soul Society will know about her?" Ichigo only smirked lightly before explaining, "First, I was rescued by her in Hueco Mundo and then she somehow forced me to travel with her, it was before fight in Karakura, and you shouldn't be worry about Soul Society, they already know and one more thing, I became a captain of the 5th division." Isshin was very proud of his son, Ichigo waited at his reply.

"That's great news son I'm very proud of you, then who will be your new lieutenant?" that question confused Ichigo who didn't think about that, after a while an idea has show itself in his mind, "I will ask captain Yamamoto if Tier would be able to join Gotei 13." Isshin was looking at him like at some madman, "Are you totally insane, Yama-jii would never agree to something like that." Isshin looked up at him and saw huge grin which appeared on his face, "We will see about that, tomorrow when Tier, Yuzu and Karin will go to the mall I will go to Yamamoto and ask him about Tier." Isshin couldn't believe that his son have so much self confidence.

"We will see but for now go take some sleep, fight with Aizen must be really tiresome so go to your girlfriend." Isshin replied with a wide grin on his face, Ichigo blushed and done as his father ordered. After he get to his room Tier was waiting for him in her nightgown, seeing this he barely stopped his nosebleed, "Tier from where you have that?!" he was embarrassed and angry at the same time, his mind was getting blurry and was filled with dirty thoughts while Tier have crimson blush on her face, "Urahara gave it to me saying that this will make you happy, do you think that it looks bad on me." Ichigo was staring at her with lustful eyes, her nightgown was black and nearly transparent so he could clearly see her beautiful shapes.

"No, you look gorgeous in it but we shouldn't rush things up, we have plenty of time." He replied calmly making Tier blush even more, "You're right it was somehow stupid from my side, just tell me when you will be ready ok?" Ichigo came closer and hugged her, after a while she kissed him ramming her tongue inside his mouth, Ichigo was slowly losing his rationality and after few minutes they finally have to break from the kiss, Ichigo knows that he could not be able to control himself if they will be making out any longer, "Tier, I think that we should stop now because I'm slowly at my limits." when he said that Tier looked at him with disappointment, she pout lightly before crawling onto bed, "I will control myself for a while but not too long," after saying this words big grin appeared at her face, "If I will be waiting for too long my instincts will take over and I will probably rape you." Tier said that as innocent as she can but it still send shiver down Ichigo's spine. "I will do my best, so you won't be waiting too much." Ichigo said joking but could feel seriousness in Tier's voice, Ichigo lay on the bed and instantly fall asleep. Next day when Karin and Yuzu had taken Tier to the mall, Ichigo goes to Urahara's shop to drop his body and travelled to Soul Society.

* * *

That's all for that chapter, in two or three chapters I would like to make a poll about OC's that will join 5th division, I would like full description about them. I would like to work with you all for the bright future of this story.


	2. Peaceful Life

Ichigo P.O.V

I walked through the senkaimon and headed to the Yamamoto office, on my way there I was finally able to get better look at Seireitei, 'I hope that peaceful atmosphere will keep for few more years, I really don't want to fight for a while.' my thoughts were interrupted by someone who called me from behind, when I turn around I saw Toshiro who was taking a walk with Rangiku. "Welcome Kurosaki, or would you rather like captain Kurosaki?" at the same moment when I was going to reply, Rangiku hugged me cutting my air supply, "I'm so happy Ichigo, I always knew that someday you will become captain but I didn't think that it was going to be so early but toss this aside, tell me Ichigo is that true that you have a girlfriend?" when she finally finished her sentence, the remaining of oxygen disappeared from my lungs making my head blank, fortunately Toshiro came to the rescue.

"Would you stop that Matsumoto, you're suffocating him." when she finally noticed what she have done I was nearly dead, before I could complain about her behaviour I was interrupted by her, "So is that true, that you have arrancar girlfriend?" she asked me with a grin on her face, I hesitated for a while but finally answered, Rangiku and Toshiro were my friend so telling them about Tier won't be troublesome, I still wasn't perfectly sure what to say so the best option would be telling them all true, "Yes it's true, my and Tier are couple from yesterday so I can said without any doubt that yesterday was the best day of my live." at my words both of them smiled and Toshiro speak up, "Then what are you doing here Ichigo, you don't want to be with your girlfriend?" his question somehow pissed me off, in the past I fill probably start a fight but now I'm someone else than before, "It just happened I have to ask captain Yamamoto about something, and right now Tier is with Yuzu and Karin so they can get to know each other better."

Rangiku smiled seeing how happy I've become, Toshiro chuckled a little before saying, "If you're going to captain Yamamoto we could go together, we also have to ask him something." After he said it, our three headed to the Yamamoto office while talking what happened in Seireitei when I was absent, "But I'm surprised how fast rumours spread, even if you didn't know you are quiet popular with women's and Shinigami Women's Association created a poll for the most hot captain, obviously you were first." Rangiku said while patting my head, I always were thinking that I'm not that interesting for women's but now I must said I'm surprised, after few minutes we were in front of Yamamoto office, Toshiro and Rangiku entered first and after ten minutes the doors opened revealing both of them with huge pillars of documents in hands, "For what do you need all this Toshiro?" I was surprised at myself because I usually don't care about stuff like that, "Well, 10th division is organizing a party which will celebrate your victory so make sure you will come, party will be held tomorrow at 8pm ."

"I will come for sure, see you later Toshiro, Rangiku." after they left I knocked on the door and waited for a response, "Come in." his voice is as powerful as always, without second thought I walked inside, "Welcome captain Kurosaki, what do you want from me?" to my great surprise he was rather happy, maybe because the most dangerous threat to Soul Society had vanished permanently and everyone can finally have some rest without worry about begin attacked, "Captain Yamamoto I came here to ask about my new lieutenant, I have someone in mind but first I would like her to join Gotei 13." he have raised his eyebrows and waved his hand telling me to come closer, "Who is it Ichigo, I hope it isn't any troublesome person?" I quickly shake my head in protest, my reaction somehow calmed him down.

"The person I want to hire is Tier." My sudden proposition shocked him just like I expected, after few moments he finally nod his head. "If you trust her then I don't mind, to be honest I also were thinking about her because having someone as powerful as her in Gotei 13 will be pretty helpful and you will spend more time with her." his answer was more precise than I was thinking, but last words of his sentence picked my interest, "What do you have in mind captain Yamamoto, what me spending time with Tier have to do with Gotei 13?" his eyes went wide open, I couldn't believe that I actually discovered that captain Yamamoto were planning something, he sighed and told me the truth, "You see Kurosaki actually captain Kurotsuchi asked me if I will help improve your relationship with Tier." if Kurotsuchi is involved into something then this couldn't be good, but I must know what he wants, "And what exactly he wants from us?"I started to get very annoyed when thinking about Kurotsuchi, "As you know captain Kurotsuchi is someone who wants to know everything, and now he wants to know if arrancar can get pregnant." my jaw dropped to the floor, I wasn't expecting that my relationship with Tier would be interesting enough to draw attention of that weirdo, I sighed before turning my attention back to captain Yamamoto, he understand that I want to change a subject so he gave me some kind of document, "What is that captain Yamamoto?" I was looking at this piece of paper with questioning look, Yamamoto seeing my confusion finally answered, "Tell Tier to sign this and she will become official part of 5th division, and also Momo Hinamori will become 3th seated officer," I bowed deeply to him and exited his office, while I was walking toward senkaimon everyone were bowing toward me, 'This haori really make some difference.' I thought while smiling, I decided that at the party I will present my new cute lieutenant to everyone, after some time I finally reached senkaimon and passed through it.

Tier P.O.V

After shopping with Yuzu and Karin we decided to go eat something before returning home, we entered to the small traditional Japanese restaurant and sat at the one of free tables, "So Tier what would you like to eat?" I looked carefully through the menu, I studied about Japanese cuisine but choosing from so many options isn't so simple, "I think some teriyaki will be fine, and what you two will choose?" after looking at each other for a while they said in unison, "Okonomiyaki." I looked at them with blank expression, I didn't expect that they will be so similar to each other, we ordered our food and waited while talking about various things, few minutes later our food finally arrived, "So Tier, how far did you go with our brother?" Yuzu asked me with somehow sick curiosity in her eyes, hearing that I nearly choked with my food still in my throat, I quickly drink some of my tea washing remaining food down to my stomach.

I looked at both of them with crimson blush on my face, "What are you asking me all of a sudden, that should stay between me and Ichigo." Hearing my answer they pouted at the same time, "Why don't you tell us sister, we want to know so please tell us." I was shocked when Yuzu called me her sister, I barely stopped myself from happiness, 'Yuzu called me sister, I'm so happy that I could even hug Urahara, or it will be better if I don't do that but wait, if she called me her sister then that means that he accepted me, and if she accepted me then…..then I can finally…make a baby with Ichigo.' I was slowly losing control over my thoughts, then some voice bring me back to my senses, '**Tier, get a hold of yourself or I will slap you, did you forget what that shady old man said?**' I finally managed to calm down and sighed at my own stupidity, 'You're right Tiburon, Ichigo also wanted to take things slowly but I get into such good mood that I couldn't control myself.' I was ashamed at myself for having such thoughts, but final nail to the coffin was given to Tiburon, '**You were always so quiet but now as I think about it you were pretty perverted even for a virgin.**'

'What the hell Tiburon, do you have problem with my virginity, and you're also a virgin so don't give me that crap.' Tiburon was always infuriating me like nobody else, my quarrel with her was interrupted by Yuzu poking my cheek, "Are you alright Tier, you were drooling and silently mumbling something." I just couldn't believe what she said, I must have hope that she didn't tell anything to Ichigo, I decided to answer them honestly about my relationship with Ichigo, "I'm alright, and about Ichigo and I we didn't do much, only kissed." They chuckled between themselves, we quickly ate our food and head toward home, that was the most embarrassing day in my whole life.

Ichigo P.O.V

After returning home only thing that I could do was to take a nap, my rest however was interrupted by knocking on the door, when I opened the door I saw Isshin with curious look on his face, "What Yama-jii said about Tier?" I smirked and showed him document which Yamamoto gave me. "That wasn't much problem, he also were thinking that Tier is suitable for a lieutenant." just when I was about to said something more I heard doors opening downstairs, Isshin placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled before heading there, few minutes later Tier walked into the room so I decided than pretending to be asleep would be somehow funny, "Ichigo wake up." I didn't respond but I was having hard time trying not to laugh, next thing I heard was sound of falling clothes, 'Wait a moment, what she wants to do' I opened my eyes and saw that Tier was trying on her new clothes, she was now wearing sleeveless dark blue v-necked evening dress reaching to her ankles with cut in that was showing her right thigh, white shawl with both ends on her back and black high-heeled shoes, I couldn't take my gaze off her she was simply too beautiful, that dress was perfectly showing up her womanly shapes, I finally decided to reveal myself, "You look wonderful Tier, I just want to hug you all day." she was startled at my sudden praising and looked at me with suspicious, "Why are you so honest with me Ichigo, do you want something?" ,I sighed and handed her the document from Yamamoto, as she starts reading through it her eyes widen to enormous sizes, "Ichigo, do you seriously think about me begin your lieutenant? That job should be given to shinigami so why me?" I quickly get up from the bed, walked close to her and hugged her showing my great affection, after a while she started to struggle a little and wanted to tell me something but I silenced her with a kiss, few minutes later I take my lips from her and looked deep into her teal eyes then at her beautiful face, it looks like my kiss was intoxicating for her because her stiff muscles instantly relaxed, "Tier you're the most beautiful, smart, honest, responsible and caring person I've ever met, why should I take someone that I don't trust from all my heart when I can have you by my side, so I have one question for you, would you become my lieutenant Tier?" I asked her while looking into her eyes, she could only nod in response and rest her head on my chest, after few seconds of silence I looked down only to found out that Tier was already asleep, I quickly undressed her while trying not to look for too long then lay her on the bed, with one last look at her face I kissed her forehead and also went to sleep.

Normal P.O.V

That morning Ichigo wake up long before usual, looking to his right he saw Tier sleeping peacefully, he carefully brushed her braid from her face, "Tier it's morning already, please wake up." Tier slowly opened her eyes only to meet Ichigo face close to her, before she could even react they lips meet, after few seconds they break apart and slowly get up, "Tier, would you go with me today?" she looked into his eyes with questioning look, "It's obvious I want to go with you, just tell me where." He answered her without hesitation "10th division is holding a party celebrating my victory, so I would like to go with you and present my sweet lieutenant to everyone." he hugged and kissed her gently before dressing up, "Tier you should also get dressed soon, today we're going to school." He sighed remembering that his friends will want answers about Tier, after some time they both were already dressed and headed downstairs to eat breakfast, in the living room Yuzu was making a breakfast, "Yuzu, why are you wake up so early?" she looked at them and smiled as innocent as ever, "Good morning brother and good morning sister, please sit while I finish making food for both of you." Tier blushed madly when Yuzu called her sister, she still didn't forget yesterday events, seeing her face Ichigo chuckled and hugged her before taking his sit, soon after Yuzu served them breakfast and they eat it in silence, after twenty minutes they headed to school.

Chad P.O.V

Everything about today was strange, first because I wake up much earlier than usual and I feel like something unbelievable yet joyful will happen, I was getting closer to place where I usually met Ichigo who is walking toward school so after taking a look at my watch I turned left and stopped dead in track, I saw Ichigo hugging and kissing blond haired girl with tanned skin, 'Wait a moment, she looks somehow familiar with this three braids but where do I saw them before?' then realization hit me like lightning, I saw her fighting with Hitsugaya Toshiro in fake Karakura, she was arrancar more to that Tres Espada so why she is here with Kurosaki? I wants to know the answers for my question, and the best solution to that is ask Ichigo himself.

When I walked up to them Ichigo finally noticed me and break his lips apart from hers, "What is the meaning of that Ichigo, why she is even here?" he couldn't look me in the eyes, it feels so humiliating because Ichigo always was honest with me, after few seconds she spoke to Ichigo, "Ichigo please, you have to tell him." I just don't know what to think any more, first I saw them kissing then she speak with him like they know each other for years, suddenly Ichigo rise his head up and smiled, he never smiled like that before, "Well you see Chad, me and Tier are couple, I'm very sorry for not telling you but there wasn't any good opportunity for that."

I now understand why I was having this strange feelings, Ichigo was finally able to find someone he will protect more than anyone else, I turned my attention toward this arrancar girl, "Sado Yasutora I'm Ichigo's friend, it's a pleasure to meet you." I bowed slightly still little shocked at the sudden news, "I'm Tier Harribel and as Ichigo just said I'm his girlfriend, nice to meet you." I sighed in relieve seeing her reaction, she stepped closer toward Ichigo and took his hand into her own, "Well then, if introduction is over let's go to school, and remember Ichigo to tell everyone about her." We quickly walked to school, I wanted to know everything but there will be time for that, I was worried about Uryu and Inoue because they won't take it as calm as I do.

We were much earlier than everybody but Inoue and Uryu were already there, first to react was Inoue, "Wait, you are this arrancar that Ichigo brought to Urahara! What are you doing here, you shouldn't be in Hueco Mundo already?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes and locked his gaze on Inoue, "Inoue stop that, Tier doesn't do anything wrong and even she must be by my side because she is my lieutenant." Uryu looked at him with wide eyes and nearly shouted, "Wait a moment, what do you mean by lieutenant? It's obvious that arrancar can't join Gotei 13 so don't tell me that crap!" I was surprised by seeing usually calm Uryu this furious, soon everyone will be coming to the class so I decided to take Uryu out from the classroom and tell him everything, "Uryu come with me for a while." he only nod and walked out with me, when we were outside I told him about this situation, "I will tell you everything that I heard from Ichigo, let's start from the beginning. It seems that Tier saved Ichigo when he was in Hueco Mundo soon after we split up, then after we rescued Inoue they were travelling around there with purpose of training for one month, and as you know time in Hueco Mundo flow slightly faster than in our world or Soul Society, after that Ichigo returns with her help, few days ago she was betrayed by Aizen and after that Ichigo was fighting with that bastard, and you should know that they are a couple." As I said that last words his face was now pale and his mouth was wide open, "What do you mean by that, is this some kind of sick joke, why would he love something like that." I nearly hit him from anger but that would be nothing like my usual self, I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled, "Listen carefully Uryu, Ichigo is now more happy than he ever was and it's obviously because of Tier so would you respect his happiness?" he was looking around nervously, after few seconds he finally managed to calm down, "Fine I won't do anything right now but I still don't trust her." After his words we return to the classroom.

Normal P.O.V

Half hour after Ichigo, Tier and Chad entered the class everyone was already present, few minutes later teacher entered and Tier was waiting outside the class, "Okay everyone sit down, I have something important to say and that is about new student who transferred to this class, please come in." Tier opened the door and stand before blackboard, she bowed slightly and presented herself, "Good morning everyone my name is Tier Harribel, I hope we will become friends." her appearance gave her both lustful and envy glares, everyone were talking about her. Her uniform were looking exactly like the one Inoue is wearing which is grey skirt and jacket, white shirt and red bow tie. Some guys were talking about how they would like to fuck her, at this words Ichigo nearly grab this guy and throw him out through the window but he didn't move from his seat because Tier was looking at him like she was saying 'Please, don't do that' and that was very effective, she then sat behind Ichigo.

After class have ended everyone get over to Tier and keep questioning her , "Tier, where did you live before?" , "I was living in Honolulu." she keep answering any question except this perverted ones, "Do you have a boyfriend?" Tier wasn't expecting this question and going with the flow she answered honestly without realizing that, "Yes I'm Ichigo's girlfriend." when she said that everyone went silent as they were processing this information, she realize what she said and quickly covered her mouth but that was already too late, Inoue clenched her fists in anger and frustration, 'Why, why Ichigo had done something like this, she is a hollow so why? She must have done something to him, it must definitely be it because it's just impossible, I had known Ichigo since we were kids so why she is the one he loves, it's just not fair' tears were rolling down her cheeks and she walked out the classroom, Tatsuki saw that and followed her. Everyone in class were arguing between themselves, suddenly someone said something that angered Tier more than Tiburon ever did, "Why are you with a looser like him, you rather deserve someone like me." this black haired guy felt pain in his chest just when he finished his sentence, now everybody were staring at Tier who delivered heavy punch to his chest sending him flying, Ichigo was looking at Tier in disbelieve he would never guess that she was so protective over him, "How dare you talk like that about him when you don't even know how good he really is you worthless shit, if you ever say something bad about him I will kill you without mercy!" Ichigo quickly get up from his seat and hug Tier calming her down, "Tier please calm down, I don't want you to get into trouble at your first day of school." Tier nodded and sat in her bench, everyone do the same not saying anything more.

After school Ichigo, Tier, Uryu and Chad were walking from the school, finally Uryu break this silence, "Well Ichigo, I would like to hear full story about how you two meet." Ichigo nodded and point at the nearby café, "Let's go inside and I will tell you everything." they do as he said and entered, after finding free table at the back of café he decided to tell them everything.

Ichigo P.O.V

Chad and Uryu were waiting in silence wanting to know full story about my first encounter with Tier, after she take my hand and nodded I began.

**XXX Flashback XXX**

After my fight with Ulquiorra Cifer, Ishida alongside with Chad and Inoue escaped through Garganta that Urahara provided, when I was about to enter after them very powerful reiatsu had send me flying few meters backward, just when I was about to run but senkaimon had closed leaving me nearly powerless. "Shit, who is there?!" I was too angry and frustrated at the same time to think rationally, when I turn around I saw Ulquiorra standing above me, me eyes widen in pure terror as he began to talk, "You nearly killed me but you should make sure my heart had completely stopped, now it's the time you die although you were pretty difficult enemy." just when he was about to hit me someone shouted, "Ola Azul!" instantly after some bullet made from energy hit him splitting his body into two pieces I fainted.

When I was slowly waking up, I felt that my head was resting on something very warm and soft, "What…..is that?" I reached my hand up and grabbed something warm and elastic, when I put some more strength into my arm I heard soft moan, 'Wait, what was that sound.' when I fully opened my eyes first thing I saw was my hand on somebody's breasts, she was young tanned woman with short blonde hairs that was having two braids in front and one at the back of her head, I quickly stand up and looked at her and when I do that I saw that my head before was resting on her thighs , and from my position I could clearly see what she was wearing.

Her outfit was containing somehow weird long sleeved jacket with high collar that was covering bottom half of her face, next weird thing about her jacket was the fact that it was reaching down just below her breast, she was also wearing white hakama pants. When I was looking at her beautiful body I saw that she was trying to said something. "I'm really sorry about that, I was just thinking that resting your head on my thighs would help somehow." I saw that she was somehow nervous, and by seeing that I relaxed knowing that she wasn't so bad because if she wanted to kill me she would just let Ulquiorra do it, I saw that she wanted to tell me something more, "You are Kurosaki Ichigo aren't you?" in response I only managed to nod slightly, despite her high collar I could somehow feel that she was blushing slightly, suddenly her face turned serious, "I will ask only once, are you Aizen's enemy?" I felt shiver running down my spine as she looked into my eyes dead serious, I hesitated a little but nodded, "That's good, if you want to defeat him you should start some training." her serious look turn into a calm one and that was very confusing, "Wait a moment, aren't working for Aizen, what would you gain by letting me alive?" she hesitated for a long while but answered with confidence, "It's true that I work for him but I do that because he gave me this power so I can protect my Fracción's although I don't fully trust him so that's why I will help you with your training." she stated firmly, before standing up and walking close to me.

"If you want to win in the coming battle, you should go with me but it's not like you have to, it's all up to you." after saying that she started to walk away, I decided that accepting her help would come in handy, "Wait for me, I will go with you!" I quickly run up to her as she giggled so silently that I was having hard time hearing it, after two weeks of our training I managed to perfectly learn to use Pesquisa and Cero, "So Harribel, how good it was?" she looked at me with irritation written on her face, "Tier, don't call me Harribel it sounds weird just call me Tier." she instantly turned her eyes away from me, even at her dark skin I could clearly saw blush on her face, 'She is very beautiful, it's a shame that I couldn't meet her at normal circumstances.' I sighed mentally and just when I was about to say something I was interrupted by my hollow, '**What are you waiting for king, I can clearly see that you like her so make her yours now.**' I could feel my face heating up at his comment, 'Why do you have to come back again, you caused enough trouble last time so get the hell out of here!' I could feel fury building up inside me, '**Alright king, I won't be back for a while if you want to have some fun with her.**' I nearly get a nosebleed while imagining her naked, gorgeous body in my embrace.

My chain of thoughts was interrupted by Tier, "Ichigo are you alright, you were spacing out a little." when I looked up I saw Tier with really worried face, I wasn't able to control my actions when I use my hand to gently caress her cheek, my mind was hazed and Tier pressed my hand tighter to her cheek, "You're really warm Ichigo not like any other person I have meet ." when she said that she realized meaning of her words an blushed madly, when I finally get back to my senses I chuckled a little and also blushed slightly. I was now sure about my feelings, I was in love with her and it was probably love at first sight, I was feeling that Tier was getting somewhat uncomfortable so I decided to break this silence, "Maybe we should resume our training, don't you also think like that Tier?" she nodded and started to follow me, after next two weeks the worst happened and Aizen give command to attack Karakura, Tier was crying slightly, "Why…why we must fight against each other, I was having so much fun when you were around that I don't want to go, that will surely makes you hate me and at the worst option you or I can die there, I don't want to go." that sight broke my very fragile heart, trying to calm her down I hugged her, "Don't worry Tier, I would never hate you because you are my dearest friend, and I'm sure that neither you or me will die, believe in me Tier that's only thing that I want from you, now go someone might get suspicious if you won't go to where everyone is." after my words Tier managed to smile, that were her last words before opening the Garganta, "Thank you Kurosaki Ichigo, goodbye." she walked through the Garganta leaving me all alone in Hueco Mundo, after she left I only managed to mutter silent, "Goodbye Tier, I love you." I finally managed to be honest with my feelings but it was too late.

**XXX Flashback end XXX**

"And that's where winter war had started." everyone were staring at me with wide eyes, first one to break the silence was Tier, "So you loved me from the time of our first meeting?" I was about to answer when Tier hugged me tightly not letting me go, "Ichigo I love you so much, but why you never told me about that? But it's not like I was innocent, to tell you the truth I was watching you even before we have meet." she was now blushing in various shades of red, from light pink to crimson. I couldn't take my eyes from her, without thinking I kissed her catching her off guard and soon after she kissed me back exploring my mouth with her tongue, I could never have enough of that soft lips of her filled with love and lust. After few minutes I finally realized that we weren't alone, breaking a kiss with Tier I turned my attention back to Ishida and Chad, first thing I noticed was deep blush on Ishida's face and light chuckle that escaped Chad's mouth, after some small talking we headed toward our houses.

When Tier and I returned home we headed upstairs to our room, "Tier, could you put on that dress you were trying on yesterday, I would like to show everyone how adorable my lieutenant is." at my compliment Tier smiled and hugged me, "Of course Ichigo, it would be my pleasure to show up by your side." After few minutes of dressing up we headed to Urahara's shop, Tia was wearing the same clothes that Urahara gave her. After few minutes we went inside only to be greeted by Urahara, "Looks like someone is going to the party, have fun you two." after we left our bodies Tier changed her arrancar uniform into her new dress, then I opened up a senkaimon, we went through it only to be stopped by two guardians, "Captain Kurosaki, please get away from that arrancar!" one of the guardians yelled obviously terrified, I showed them document that Yamamoto gave me but this time it was signed by Tier, "Don't worry you two, by permission of captain Yamamoto and mine she have become a lieutenant of 5th division." After short while my words sink into them as they read document carefully, they responded in unison, "Goodbye Harribel-sama, Kurosaki-Sama." after saying our goodbye to them we headed in the direction of 10th division barracks, when we were getting closer many low ranged shinigami's were bowing our way without fear, "It looks like they already know about you, now it would go much better than I planned." Tier was looking at me with blissful smile on her face, her eyes were certainly examining how much that captain haori was improving my appearance, we soon reached the entrance to the barracks and we could already hear that party have already started, I took Tier's hand and lead her inside.


	3. Simple work

Ichigo P.O.V

When we entered nearly everyone were already drunk, I moved to the back of barracks not letting Tier's hand go, when we get there I saw Toshiro, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Retsu, Soifon, Byakuya, Kensei and Rojuro sitting around separated table, when we get closer Toshiro immediately noticed us and waved his hand, we sit next to Soifon and Retsu, first to speak was Retsu, "Oh my, you really find yourself a very cute girlfriend Kurosaki-san, now I can clearly see her face." Tier blushed at her comment and grabbed my hand, I patted her head and smiled, "Don't worry Tier, no one will hurt you now, I will protect you no matter what." She leaned to me and we kissed, after few seconds I realized that we weren't alone, I quickly break our kiss and lowered my head to hide my blushing face, "Ichigo-dono, please mind the place you're in." Soifon said faintly, her blush was clearly visible and everyone laughed at her, "I think it would be fun having you around here Harribel-san." Kyoraku stated and Tier bowed slightly, "Thank you all very much, I hope that soon I will forget about my past as Aizen subordinate."

She sat down and lean her head against my shoulder, Retsu chuckled slightly, "You don't need to be so formal Harribel-san, we are friends now so don't worry, and beside you're hero's girlfriend so no one will hurt you." When she finished her sentence Rangiku came over to us with few bottles of wine, her eyes went wide open when she saw Tier, "You're really pretty, Tier Harribel was it?" Tier only nodded in response, "It's no wonder why Ichigo choose you and no any other girl, I was hoping that I will be his girlfriend." Tier got pissed off at her words, she quickly wrap herself around my waist and growled, Rangiku stepped back from fear and Tier placed her hand slightly above my manhood, "Don't come any closer, he's all mine and only mine." She get herself up and looked into my eyes, "Ichigo let's go, it's too many women's around here, they might rape you." Tier once again wrapped herself around me, everyone laughed at her reaction even Soifon and Byakuya, I patted her head and smiled, "Don't worry Tier, it won't happen because you're the only one I love."

She purred slightly as everyone starts drinking again, few hours later nearly everyone were drunk expect Tier who didn't drink anything, after I said that I love her she became very overprotective, "Ichigo, we should go home, it's late already and we have school tomorrow." I smiled and nodded my head, after I stand up Tier grabbed my hand and also stand up, "It's great party everyone, but we must go now." When we turned toward exit Kyoraku said, "Just let everyone else sleep." I blushed madly and Tier looked at me confused, I know exactly what he means by that, we exited 10th division barracks and when we were near senkaimon Yamamoto stopped us, "I was searching for you Ichigo, I wanted to say that you don't have to come to Soul Society, we will send message for you and Harribel-san when you are needed, goodbye." with that said he left and we stepped through the senkaimon, when we were on our way home Tier stopped suddenly, "Do you think that I can live like a normal person?" I turned around and looked at her, my eyes widen in shock when I saw tears rolling down her cheeks, I quickly pulled her into a hug, "Of course you can Tier, I won't let anything hurt you so don't cry, you deserve normal live after all you were through, I will be with you so you can live like a normal girl would live." I kissed her passionately, she relaxed and kissed me back, when we break our kiss she smiled and wipe off her tears, "I'm sorry Ichigo, I was just little scared that's all, let's go home." With that said she intertwined her right arm with my left one.

When we entered the house Yuzu and Karin were watching TV on the couch, Tier pulled me to my room and undressed me, "I can do that myself, you should also get some rest." She frowned at me and I could hear a slight growl coming from her, "No you can't, you barely keep balance so you would most likely slip and fall, just give up and let me help you." I can't win against her, I sighed and sit on the bed, when she pulled off my shirt I felt her hand on my chest, she smiled and cuddled into my chest, "You're really warm, I want to feel even more of you." After she said that her hand slide down to my stomach and behind my pants, she swiftly pulled them down and pushed my back onto bed, she quickly undressed herself and get on top of me, "Tier please don't do that, it's still too early for that and I'm drunk so I won't remember it clearly." She giggled and leaned to my face, "I won't listen to you, I saw that you barely drink anything, and I can't wait anymore than that." She kissed me forcefully and caress my manhood with her hand, I couldn't help but moan at the sensation, after few whiles she went down and pulled my boxers down.

She was startled by the size of my manhood, "You're amazing Ichigo, I would never guess it would be 10 inch long." I was excited by the sight of her naked body, it was too early for sex but I don't mind now, now the only thing in my mind was Tier, I swapped our positions and now she was below me, she gasped at my sudden change in the mood, "What's wrong Ichigo?" I smiled at her and caressed her cheek, "You weren't the only one to hold back, I must make sure that no one else take you." My hand quickly went to her pussy and I inserted two fingers inside her, she moaned loudly and kissed me catching me off guard, few moments later I bring my head near her entrance and began to lick her, she moaned even louder as she came, I sit up and looked at her face, she smiled blissfully and nodded her head knowing what I wanted to do next, I positioned myself at her entrance and slowly pushed in, I was trying to be as gently as possible but I still saw her face covered in tears, when I reached her womb I stopped my movement and looked into her teal eyes, "Tell me when you're ready." She nodded her head and wrapped her hands behind my neck pulling me closer to her face, I kissed her neck then slowly moved to her chin then to her sweet lips, she slightly opened her mouth letting my tongue inside, few minutes later she pushed my lightly and smiled, "You can move Ichigo, it don't hurt anymore." I nodded and began to thrust slowly, I was speeding up little by little to the point when she was nearly screaming my name in pleasure, I gritted my teeth's feelings that I was near my limit, when I was trying to pull out before I came she wrapped her legs around my waist, "Don't Ichigo, I want it inside!" , "Let go Tier, you can get pregnant!" she wrapped herself even stronger around me, "Please Ichigo, I want to have your child!" after she said that I ejaculated inside her, she arched her back from pleasure and fell limply onto the bed, I lay beside her and kissed her gently, she opened her eyes and gave me a sweet smile, "I'm sorry Ichigo, I know that I'm selfish but I really want to be a mother, when I was observing humans I just wanted to feel like a normal woman, fall in love, get married, have a child, I wanted to experience all of this because I couldn't do that in my previous life, then you appeared and I knew that you're the one for me, I love you Ichigo." She quickly kissed me and fall asleep in my arms, not having any strength in my body I also fall asleep.

Tier P.O.V

I wake up in the morning, when I opened my eyes I saw Ichigo sleeping peacefully beside me, then I remembered every event from last night, I gently smiled and decided to dress up to school, when I was ready I wake Ichigo up, I kissed him and he instantly wake up, "Good morning Ichigo, don't forget that we must go to school." He quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest, "We still don't need to go right now." I shake my head and stand up, "Ichigo get up, we should eat breakfast at least." He sighed and dressed himself, when we get ready we headed downstairs and sit in the living room, "Breakfast will be ready soon." Yuzu like always were making breakfast, when she give us our breakfast I saw blush on her face, "Did something happened Yuzu?" she looked at me and shake her head, "It's nothing, I just couldn't sleep well last night." I blushed madly remembering everything from last night, Ichigo just start to eat his breakfast, few minutes later Isshin walked inside the living room, first thing I saw was his grin, "How was last night Ichigo, I hope for a grandchild soon." I nearly choked on my food when he said that, Ichigo looked at him with wide eyes, "How did you know?!"

Both of us were blushing madly, Isshin laughed loudly, "You two should keep your voices down, you are finally a man Ichigo I'm proud of you." Both of us were too embarrassed to said anything, I finished my breakfast and waited for Ichigo, when he finished his share we quickly walked to school, we didn't said anything for some time, when we meet with Chad Ichigo greeted him, "Hey Chad, want to go somewhere after school?" Chad only nodded his head and looked at me, "Welcome Sado-san." He shake his head, "You can call me Chad, after all you're making Ichigo happy, and by that you earned my respect." He smiled before walking toward school, Ichigo and I quickly followed him, after few whiles I felt his hand on mine, I smiled and take it, "Well, last night was amazing Ichigo, I love you." I give him a quick kiss on the lips, he smiled and whispered to my ear, "You were amazing Tier, how about we do that today." I blushed madly and nodded my head, when we were near our school we felt very high Reiatsu outburst, Chad immediately fall to his knees Ichigo quickly swallowed his Soul Candy and emerged from his body, Urahara also gave me one so I quickly swallowed it, when we were in our spirit forms Chad get up and go with us, after few minutes of running we saw Garganta opening on the sky, something fly out from it with enormous speed so we quickly run to the crash site, when we get there Ichigo nearly yelled seeing the three persons, "What are you doing here Nel?!"

Few seconds later Inoue and Ishida were also there, Nelliel was sitting there in her adult form but turned into a kid few seconds later, "Inoue, try to repair her mask, with your skills you can do that." Inoue does as Ichigo said, no one tried to look carefully to the other two but as they were standing up Ishida screamed, one of them was a girl with a purple hairs pulled into two wavy ponytails reaching to her shoulders, she was wearing white dress in a gothic lolita fashion, white fingerless gloves and black boots reaching to her ankles, I remember her clearly because I saw her few times, "You're Cirucci Sanderwicci, I heard that you have died!" I couldn't believe what I see, few seconds later everyone looked to the second person, my eyes widen in pure terror when I saw him, it was Ulquiorra Cifer, he walked to us and bowed slightly, "I'm sorry Kurosaki Ichigo, when I was fighting with you I just followed orders." He quickly glared at me, "Welcome Tier Harribel, I still remember how you split me in two."

"Ichigo, we should take them to Urahara, we must think what to do with them." Ichigo nodded and after taking our bodies back we all walked toward Urahara shop, when we finally get there Urahara looked at them with wide eyes, he gestured to enter and we followed him, when we sat in the living room some weird guy entered and looked at me, "I haven't introduced myself, I'm Tessai Tsukabishi." I only nodded my head, Urahara walked out and started to work on their Gigai's, after he left I turned to Nelliel who has her mask repaired, "Can you tell us why you all are here?" she stand up and hugged Ichigo, it's pissing me off more than Tiburon, "We just couldn't stay in Hueco Mundo anymore, I healed this two and decided that Ichigo can help us so we come to this world." She pressed herself even more to Ichigo, I couldn't stand it anymore, "Can you please get away from Ichigo, he's my boyfriend so leave him alone!" Everyone stared at me with shock, Ichigo seeing my reaction coughed getting attention of everyone, "We must decide where everyone will sleep, I can take just one more person to my house." Inoue quickly raised her hand, "Ulquiorra will be living with me, I have speak with him in Las Noches many times, I think that this will be the best option." Ulquiorra turned to her and nodded, "I don't mind."

He stated shortly, next one to raise her hand was Cirucci, "I will live with Ishida, four-eye pissed me off back in Las Noches so he must take responsibility for that." Uryu shrugged and looked at her, "It won't do, Ryuken will kill you instantly after seeing you, and I don't want to deal with someone like you." She dig her elbow into his side, "What did you just say four-eye, better be careful around me, I'm still pissed off about that day so don't fuck with me." He sighed in defeat and nodded his head, only Nelliel was left and she was still clinging to Ichigo, "She can sleep here, I will need some help here." Urahara entered and everyone looked at him, Nelliel quickly shake her head, "I can live with Ichigo, I will be much more comfortable beside you're Urahara right, Ichigo told me about you and it wasn't much good." Ichigo facepalmed and Urahara narrowed his eyes at him, he hide his face behind his fan and giggled slightly, "Oh my Kurosaki-kun, I didn't know you like to talk about me so much." Ichigo only averted his eyes from him, I sighed and began to talk, "All right Nelliel, I won't have problem with you staying at Ichigo's place, of course as long as you won't try to seduce him."

Ichigo smiled and wrap his hand around my waist, this catch me little of guard and I yelped in surprise, everyone stared at me and Urahara giggled slightly, Ichigo whispered into my ear, "My little overprotective angel, today I will make you fell even better than yesterday." I instantly blushed at his promise and I chuckled slightly, half hour later Urahara tell Cirucci, Nelliel and Ulquiorra to get their Gigai's, after few minutes Ulquiorra walked out, his face has much more pink skin tone than before and green lines on his face are gone, he's wearing blue loose jeans suspended on a black leather belt with skull shaped buckle, white T-shirt, dark grey winter coat and black, heavy shoes, he walked up to Inoue and held his hand to her, "Can we go now, I'm somehow tired." She quickly nodded her head and they walked outside, Ishida was also trying to walk out but Cirucci grabbed his wrist, "Where are you going four-eye, now you pissed me off even more." She was wearing white skirt, white cotton jumper, black thighs and white knee-length winter boots, Ishida sighed and gestured to follow him, after few minutes Nelliel finally came out, she was wearing green dress, black winter coat and black leather boots, she walked over to us and pulled Ichigo up, "We can go now." We walk out from Urahara's shop and walked toward Ichigo's house, Nelliel was hugging Ichigo from time to time, I tried to tell her something but Ichigo stopped me with his smile, after few minutes we finally arrived, Ichigo entered and walked up to his father, Isshin seeing Nelliel looked at Ichigo with confused look, "Dad, that girl beside Tier is Nelliel Harribel, she's Tier's sister…not blood related."

Nelliel looked at me in confusion and I only nodded, "She will be living with us for some time." Nelliel bowed and greeted him, "Nice to meet you, I hope I won't cause much problem." Isshin laughed and returned her greeting, "Nice too meet you two, my name is Isshin Kurosaki." After that we all sat in the living room and waited for dinner while talking and doing other stuffs, after dinner I showed Nelliel her room, she watched carefully all around the room and turned to me, "Is it true that you're Ichigo's girlfriend?" I blushed slightly and nodded, "Yes, he confessed to me few days ago." She smiled and hugged me, "I'm so happy, I wished you two good luck." I smiled and walked out only to meet Ichigo, he smirked and grabbed my waist before pulling me to his room, when we get there he started to unbutton my school uniform and kissing my neck, I started to moan at the sudden sensation, he quickly pulled off my top leaving me in only my red lace bra, he move from my neck and give my deep and passionate kiss on my lips, I moaned even louder and wrapped my arms behind his neck deepening our kiss, he moved his hands to my skirt and take it off, feeling that I snapped back to reality and pushed him slightly away, "Don't Ichigo, everyone are still awake." He giggled slightly and pulled me to him, "Don't worry Tier, they won't interrupt us right now." He quickly kissed me and unclasped my bra, I tried to pull off but he quickly lead me to bed.

When I lay my back on bed he quickly undressed himself leaving only his boxers, he deepened our kiss and began to caress my breasts, his left hand gently massage my breast when his right one played with my nipple, it wasn't too long before I cum, he break our kiss giving me some time to regain my breath, after few seconds I lay my hands on his cheeks, "Ichigo…kiss." He smiled gently and accept my request, after few seconds I felt his hands on my pussy and he pulled my pants aside, then I felt him positioning himself at my entrance, he break our kiss and looked me in the eyes, when I nodded he started to thrust inside me, I was moaning loudly but Ichigo silenced me with a kiss, after few minutes I felt Ichigo speeding up and not too long later he released himself inside me pushing me past my limit, when he finally stops cumming he collapsed on top of me.

"Ichigo, do you want to go for a second round?" he smiled and I swapped our position so now I was on top of him, I noticed that he isn't fully erected so I slide down and my face is just before his manhood, I gently grabbed his dick and started to pump it slowly, I began to speed up when I heard Ichigo's moan, "T-Tier." I slowly licked his dick causing him to arch his back, pleased with his reaction I licked from the base to the head few times and finally engulfed his whole dick, he gritted his teeth's silencing his moan, I began bobbing my head on his dick trying to give him even more pleasure, after few whiles I felt his hands ruffling through my hairs, few moments later he cummed inside my mouth, his semen have bitter taste but I swallowed everything, next I again get on top of him and grab his dick positioning him at my entrance, when I lowered myself we both moan in unbelievable pleasure, not having any will to control myself I began to quickly move up and down, Ichigo moaned both in pain and pleasure, "T-Tier…slow down…I'm already…at my limits." He was giving me too much pleasure to slow down, now I behave like some animal in heat, I could feel that Ichigo is going to cum so I speed up even more, few seconds later we both climaxed, I could feel his hot cum swirling inside me, I collapsed on top of him from exhaustion, not having any strength left I fall asleep.

* * *

Sorry for the late, I was little depressed and didn't have strength to write anything, next chapter will be focusing on Ulquiorra, Cirucci and Nelliel.

I hope you all will enjoy this chapter.


End file.
